deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Kombat Pack 2 Release Special:Dante Alighieri vs Scorpion
Dante Alighieri:The crusader,who travelled through the 9 circles of Hell VS Scorpion:The Hellish ninja of vengeance,who defeated demons,cyborgs and gods. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out,our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens when 2 warriors go toe to toe,no rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewriten,but only 1 will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. First,Dante Alighieri was born in 1156, and he had a difficult childhood. His father, Alighiero, was a licentious man that berated him and physically abused his mother Bella. He stole from the poor, and used their money to entertain his friends at lavish parties. Dante also had a mentor while he was growing up by the name of Brunetto Latini. Dante was betrothed to his true love, Beatrice. However, before the two could wed, Dante was called upon to march in the Crusades. Before he left, Beatrice agreed to give herself to Dante out of wedlock, only if he swore upon her cross to be faithful. Dante agreed, and the two shared one last night together. Before he left the next day, Beatrice gave Dante her Cross as a parting gift. While Dante and Francesco, Beatrice's younger brother, were in the Crusades, a fraudulent bishop gave them and their fellow Crusaders a preemptive absolution for any sins they may commit. With the bishop's blessing, Dante proceeded to commit unforgivable acts in the name of God. Dante and Francesco were present at the capturing of Acre, but Dante was shocked when he learned they had to "babysit heretics" while King Richard negotiated for the True Cross. During this time, a Slave Girl offered "comfort" to Dante in exchange for her and her "brother's" freedom - Dante reluctantly accepted the offer, betraying his promise to Beatrice. Against Francesco's objection, Dante, in a fit, slaughtered all the prisoners, believing it was their mission to kill the "heretics" and "there is no shame" since "their souls are already lost." When King Richard discovered this, he demanded the one responsible step forward. Francesco takes the fall for his "brother", and is sent to be hanged, leaving Dante to flee. During a raid on Acre by Saladin's forces, several of the prisoners escaped, but Dante was able to quickly kill them and continued to a courtyard. An assassin came up to Dante and stabbed him in the back, which lead to the appearance of Death who stated Dante's punishment for his sins. Dante was confused and shocked by this, believing he was still alive and the bishop assured the Crusaders they were absolved of their sins for fighting in the Crusades. Death said Dante would spend "everlasting damnation" in Hell with the souls he had ruined; this motivated him to pull the knife from his back and challenge the Grim Reaper. Dante and Death battled; this fight ended as Dante stole Death's scythe and killed him. The revelation of these events led to Dante to return home, during which he sowed a cross-shaped tapestry to his chest (as a form of mortification of the flesh), depicting his life to act as a reminder of both his sinful past and his hope for redemption. Dante finally returned to Florence with Death's scythe hoping to redeem himself somehow. When he arrived at his home, Dante found his Father and Beatrice murdered. As Dante knelt beside her, Beatrice appeared as a spirit along with Lucifer, who appears as a black human-like creature; after a short talk, the creature took Beatrice to Hell. Dante gave chase, fought undead minions from Hell, and arrived at a church. Inside, he found Beatrice being tortured on a pedestal. She asked Dante why he broke his promise. After she disappeared, Dante was blessed with Beatrice's holy cross. suddenly, he found the entire church was falling apart, becoming a portal to Hell. After fighting more of Hell's minions, Dante arrived at The Gates of Hell and encountered Virgil. Dante was told that Beatrice called for Virgil to help him. After the initial meeting, Dante was given his first spell. Dante then fought and hijacked an Asterian Beast; he used it to open the gates and began his journey into Hell. Dante travelled through Hell with: Now,Scorpion was once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, a member of the Shirai-Ryu ninja clan in Feudal Japan. He was given the moniker of "Scorpion" due to his blinding speed and use of the kunai spear chain much like the real animal. Hanzo was one of the Shirai- Ryu's finest warrior who had a loving wife and son whom he loved deeply. His strength and skills were only rivaled by the warrior known as Bi-Han, better known by the codename "Sub-Zero", assassin of the Shirai-Ryu's sworn rivals: The Lin Kuei. One night, The Lin Kuei planned a suprise assault on the Shirai-Ryu in their homebase. Hanzo witnesses his clan slaughtered and his family killed in front of him by his rival, Sub-Zero, before being exterminated himself. Hanzo's soul then wanders aimlessly in the Netherrealms, swearing revenge on those who killed his clan, until it was unexpectacly resurrected by the mysterious necromancer known as Quan-Chi. Now an undead specter, Scorpion is commanded to enter the sorcerer Shang Tsungs' tournament, so he may avenge the death of his clan by slaying the one called Sub-Zero. Scorpion is heating the place with: My Edges: Short:Edge Scorpion:His Mugai Ryu is technically a wakizashi,and since he has a custom made wakizashi,his sword is slighly heavier and has better cutting power,plus Scorpion is skilled with it.Plus his metal is probably better(thanks MK wiki). Mid:Edge Dante:Scorpion axe is designed and used,only in combos in UMK3 or Brutalities.Also his axe is small,while Dante's scythe is longer and plus is expandable,which mean it can became little longer or can be turned to something like the hand spike,plus has demonic powers Long:Edge Even:Both weapons have strenght and weaknesses,scorpion kunai can be used rapidly and can drag you're opponents toward you,but this can be destroyed by the cross's holy magic,and can heal Dante,because of scorpion's damned soul(he killed Bi-Han in cold blood,plus he was resurrected by the evil Quan Chi,and he suffered greatly,plus his wrath makes it even more worse for him),but he can avoid the attack with his Teleport. Special:Edge Scorpion:The Halbed is good weapon,but Scorpion's Hellfire breath will burn Dante and his halberd to ashes,plus this is psychological attack. X-Factors Brutality:Dante 95,Scorpion 100:While both are aggresive fighters,but Scorpion's tortured and damned soul Makes him even more aggresive and kills with the most sadistic way possible Health:Dante 70,Scorpion 81:We talk here for both healths(Mental and Physical),Dante is scarred from the Crusades,plus he is traumatized and unstable since he travelled throught the 9 Circles of Hell and Lucifer captured his loved one.Scorpion had similar trauma,but he overcomed it with rage,plus he isn't scarred as Dante. Armor:Dante 65,Scorpion 21:Scorpion is only wearing cloth,while atleast Dante has coif and shoulder plates,which are going to stop some hits from the axe or the mugai ryu. Training:Dante 89,Scorpion 89:Both are skilled in their respective styles,Dante being a crusader,and Scorpion being a ninja from Shiray-Ryu. Voting end on 3rd February Battle will be 1 vs 1,will start at Florence,but Scorpion will drag Dante into the Netherrealm. I will accept only serious votes,good votes and no spam or rude comments Who will be the Winner??? Note:As for the range for the holy cross,I searched the Inferno wiki,plus if you're wandering why I chosed Dante to fight Scorpion,because both are from bloody games and Dante was a possible DLC for MKX. Battle Simulation The battle starts at Florence,as Dante Alighieri had return from the Crusades,with many riches for his beloved wife,Beatrice.Little did he know he was spied by the Netherrealm wraith Scoprion,after Dante dismounted his horse,he went to enter the house,but in the next moment,he heard "GET OVER HERE!!!!" and kunai on chain hitted the door.Dante turned and saw Scorpion,who fired his second kunai on chain,hitting Dante's shoulder,saying again "GET OVER HERE" and pulled Dante with him into the Netherrealm. Dante got up,but he was again in Hell."Not again"Dante said with anger,and he pulled his cross and fired holy magic at Scorpion,but the ninja teleported and kicked Dante in the chest,sending him flying.After he landed,Dante pulled his scythe and charged at Scorpion,who at the same time pulled his axe,than both clashed against each other.Dante swung his scythe many times,but Hanzo's superior agility helped to dodge the attacks,than he swung his axe only to bounce of Dante's shoulder guards,than Dante swung again,but this time he scratched Scorpion's knee,and Scorpion made his hellfire kick,sending Dante away from him.Dante got up,but his scythe was missing,than he grabbed his halberd and after he swung it at the wraith,he knocked his axe away.Than Hanzo pulled both of his mugai ryu's and managed to block some of Dante's attacks. But in the next second,Scorpion stabbed Dante with one of his mugai ryus,than Scorpion took away his mask and sprayed hellfire flame,but Dante dodge it,but his halberd was melted.But Dante also realised that this hellfire breath have short range,than Dante grabbed his cross and again fired an holy magic at Scorpion,but Scorpion again teleported behind Dante,but the Crusader was expecting him and blocked the mugai ryu swing with his arming sword,than both began an epic sword fight in the Nether,with Scorpion taking little advantage over Dante,but Dante slashed Scorpion at the belly,making him retrieve. But Scorpion tried to burn Dante again,he breath another hellfire flames,but Dante fired holy magic from his cross,Scorpion didn't saw the giant energy cross coming,because the flames prevent him from seeing it.After the cross hitted Hanzo,his damned soul began dying,and soon he exploded into pieces.Seeing Scorion is dead(for now),Dante raised his cross and said"You cannot hold here forever". Expert's Opinion Although Scorpion's power increases in the Netherrealm,Dante killed Lucifer the ruler of Hell,still if Scorpion dies his soul will respawn after time,but may not thanks to the cross magic. Category:Blog posts